What Happens When
by Purgabirdie
Summary: After the series! No Wolfwood or Legato. What happens when a girl named Taylor comes home and finds a stranger lying on her porch almost dead? VM and KOC
1. Sleep

Chapter #1: Sleep...

A/N: the first part of the story is about Taylor meeting Vash, Meryl, and Millie. Obviously it takes place after the series. Now you may ask where Knives is where Knives is. Knives is escaping from Vash's place while Vash and the gang go for a trip. Stupid, I know. All I ask is that you read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or the characters from Trigun.

Chapter #1: Sleep...

Taylor was so happy that she could finally rest and be left alone. Once she had unpacked she changed into her pajamas which had dolphins on them and were long pants and a spaghetti strap top. After she had finally fallen asleep a gang of thugs decided to hijack the sand steamer. Of course they looked in every room for people, but when they got to Taylor's room they found no one (They didn't really search it).

'I finally get to sleep and then I'm woken up!' Taylor thought bitterly as she loaded her gun and grabbed several daggers.

In some one else's room...

"Millie! Millie wake up! The sand steamer is being hijacked!" Meryl said as she shook her sleeping friend.

"Mhhh? What are you talking about? Where's Mr. Vash?" Millie asked still half asleep.

"He went up to the bridge to stop them. We should go help him." Meryl said as she grabbed her clothes and quickly changed.

On the bridge...

Taylor had finally made it up to the bridge. But it was almost too late to get revenge because there was a man in a red coat quickly taking out the hijackers.

"Oh no you don't!" Taylor shouted as she pulled out her gun and started firing.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded the lead hijacker.

"I" she laughed bitterly "I am a very tired, angry, and deadly passenger who was trying to sleep!" Taylor responded as she forced her way up to the leader," And who are you two?"

"Oh hi there! My name is Vash." Vash stated said with a smile.

"My name is Devlin and I am going to hijack this ship whether you like it or not." the lead hijacker pointed out.

"You are not going to take over this ship!" Taylor said as she removed something from her necklace and put it into her gun.

"What are you doing?"

"You really are stupid! Like I would tell **YOU** of all people what I'm doing. You should actually be honored that I am the one that is taking you down." Taylor said as she fired.

After the battle...

"What's your name and who are you?" asked Meryl.

"How rude of me. My name is... ummm... My name doesn't really matter and I am just a poor person trying to get some rest. "Taylor lied as she walked back to her room (Which is the most expensive room in the entire sand steamer.)

"Well we owe you one and if you're so poor then why are you heading towards the most expensive room?" Millie asked innocently.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Hahahahaha." Taylor said as she stopped mid-step.

"Well if you don't have anyplace to go you can stay with us." Vash offered.

"That's okay. I have a room." Taylor said as she turned around.

"What room number?" asked Meryl?

"Ummm... Room 613." Taylor lied (once again).

"No way! That's our room. You couldn't possibly be staying in there." Meryl stated.

"Sorry I lied! I've gotta to go now. Bye!" Taylor yelled as she sprinted towards her room.

Unfortunately she tripped and they easily caught with her.

"Who are you really?" Meryl asked.

"Fine. I'll tell you just don't tell anyone else. My name is Taylor. I have a huge bounty on my head and I have several criminals after me." She replied as she walked into her room and locking her door. Into her room.

For the rest of the trip they all became great friends. But like all good things it had to come to an end. Vash, Meryl, and Millie returned home to an empty house (No Knives). Taylor on the other hand returned home to a stranger lying on her porch (nearly bleeding to death).

I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. And I made a few changes in the name, spelling and actually added a few words! Yay for me!

HAVE FUN ALWAYS :)

Chu-Chu13


	2. Get Over Yourself

Hiya! I'm so happy! I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers: Hella, Pai Yuy,

Jacks Newsie, and Angelic Machine. Since you were all so nice I decided to put

another chapter up. ((that still holds true!))

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or its charactersstarts sobbing.

Chapter # 2: Get over yourself...

Poor misfortunate Taylor. She was never any good at being lucky. Except for

when it came to her job. But the only thing on her mind right now was getting

home and going to bed. When she walked up to her porch she saw something

laying there in a crumpled heap and it was barely moving.

" Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she took out her gun. " What is that **THING**?"

She leaned closer and poked it with her gun. It rolled over revealing a man's

face. She sighed with relief and thought, ' who is this and what is it doing on my porch!'

Obviously she couldn't just leave him out here. So she picked him up and half

carried half dragged him to her bed. She laid him down and went to go get

her medical supplies. When she returned the stranger's eyes were open and he 

was trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't. You need your rest and besides you're not going anywhere

without letting me first clean your wounds and telling me your name and story.'

Taylor said as she gently pushed him down. He struggled at first but he was

just too tired and weak to resist.

" Now mister I'm just going to clean you up. Don't move. This might sting a little

though." she said as she poured peroxide on one of his wounds. ( I really hate

that stuff. One time it started to fizzle...). When she heard a sharp intake of

breath she quickly stopped and waited for him to relax before she moved on.

Once she was done she was exhausted. She decided to sleep on the floor right

next to the bed instead of walk all of the way to the couch in the living room.

The next morning...

He awoke to a very soft mattress and comfortable pillow under him.

' Where am I?' he wondered.

When he tried to move he was almost overwhelmed with pain and decided that

he just wouldn't move. When he heard movement next to the bed curiosity won

and he slowly made his way to the edge of the bed and peered down. What he

saw took him by surprise. There was a sleeping woman who was stretched out 

on a mini futon. Then he remembered everything.

Flashback

He knew that he had to get away from his peace loving idiot of a brother Vash

before he tried to change him. Knives had managed to retrieve his gun and 

started to limp slowly out of his brother's house. Those humans sickened him.

It really sucked for him because he had no real pain tolerance what so ever and had cried like a baby when he had been shot. But lucky him he had gotten to limp a hellishly long distance ((about 2 feet. Joking, about 25 miles maybe I don't know just pretty far))

with several bullet wounds and that my friends is not fun well unless you are a really creepy person. When he saw a house he pushed himself just a little farther and collapsed on the porch. Letting darkness and silence overcome him. (He passed out)

End Flashback

Well at least he had succeeded in getting away from his brother. But he was now

stuck in a human woman's house with no strength what so ever.

When she heard movement in her bed she decided that it was time to get up. Taylor woke up seeing to beautiful blue orbs staring down at her.

" I love your eyes." Taylor said out loud ( thought out loud, whatever), " Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. My name's Taylor what's yours?"

" None of your damn business spider." was his reply

" I guess you're not a morning person. Geez. I'll go make some breakfast ( It's

about 9:30)." Taylor said as she got up, ' I'm not going to be able to move very 

much if I sleep like that again. Note to self, always sleep on couch when bed is

unavailable.'

At Vash's place...

" Oh. My. God! Where is knives?" Vash nearly screamed.

" What do you mean Mr. Vash?" asked Millie as she searched the fridge for some pudding.

" He's not here. He must have left while we were gone." Meryl stated.

" What are we going to do now? I know that he's injured but he does hate humans enough to forget about his pain and start killing again." Vash said worriedly.

" Vash everything will be okay. Why don't we go get some donuts and discuss this a little later after we have had time to settle in?" suggested Meryl.

"DONUTS!" Vash and Millie yelled in unison.

Back at Taylor's house...

Taylor had had enough of him being rude. (It's now about 6:30) She would give him one last chance and if he was rude she would flat out tell him.

" Mister. Would you mind if I checked your injuries?" she asked as nicely as she could.

" Don't you dare touch me spider!" was that entire she got as a reply.

" That's it. Slap Stop acting like pompous ass and show some consideration! I have willing taken you in and am offering to help you and all I get is a glare and some rude comment. You're lucky that I just don't through you out!" Taylor shouted as she 'accidentally' bumped into one of his wounds.

Now of course this sent pain trough his entire body. Since she was close enough for him to grab her neck he did.

" Now you listen to me human. Stop acting like you are superior. You life hangs in my hands. SO I suggest you don't ever touch me again." he hissed.

"gasp I ain't a human! And you're the one that should stop acting like your superior! You are in no shape to fight me but I could easily kill you." Taylor hissed back at him.

He released her and asked, " You must be human there is nothing else you could be."

" You really are dense. Just because you've never really met another non-human doesn't mean they don't exist. I'm an elemental. An Elemental Angel." she stated.

In the next chapter I'll explain what an Elemental Angel is. I'll give you a clue, it's kinda like a plant but more advanced.

Well anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed it.

HAVE FUN ALWAYS!

Chu-Chu :)


	3. Fallen angel

MOO! I hope you like the last chapter. I bet you have all been wondering what an elemental angel is. Well if you read this chapter you'll find out. This will be a long chapter... I think. lol

Disclaimer: Well I hope you all know by now that I don't own Trigun or its characters.Sobs On with the story Sniff

Chapter # 3: A fallen angel...

"What?" asked Knives.

" I said that I am an Elemental Angel." Taylor replied.

" What is that?" questioned Knives.

"Oh boy. I suggest you get comfortable 'cuz this is a very boring story. A little over 330

years ago the scientists from Earth made you plants. But when it came time to move

they decided to make an even more advanced speices. All but four of the test subjects

died. So they put the remaining four to sleep and sent them with the plants. There was

a tragic accident and all of the ships crashed killing everyone except for two plants and

the four others. When the four others were found they were said to look like angels that

had fallen from heaven. When the four girls woke up they knew nothing but they learned

very quickly. Pretty soon after wards the girls became like sisters and each of them

specialized in an element. The 'girls' traveled for what seemed like forever searching for

the two plants but they never found them. After three-hundred years the girls decided to

split up and live in different towns always searching for the plants. But of course after 

300 years of traveling they had angered several gangs and till this day the gangs still

come after the four girls but since they split up they haven't really talked to each other

or told each other about the ongoing gang problems. The girls ended up killing many of

the gang members and now have a bounty on them. Although that will never stop them

from looking for the plants because the elementals were created to..." she drifted off. ( you'll find out later on what the were made to do))

15 minutes later...

" I told you it was a long and boring story." Taylor said as she walked over to the open

window, " Crap. It's already past sun down. Well mister you better get to bed and stop

thinking about ways to kill me."

" Why would I listen to you?" Knives questioned.

" Because killing is very wrong. And if you were to kill me I'd have no choice but to

follow you around for ever!" Taylor said jokingly, " Whatever. Goodnight and don't you

dare even try anything stupid or I might have to tackle and tie you down."

Later that night...

Knives and Taylor awoke to gunshots outside. Taylor immediately got off the couch and 

grabbed her gun as she went outside. Knives on the other hand was slowly but surely

crawling down the stairs. When he finally reached the door he could overhear Taylor

and some male voice arguing.

"... you idiot! Get off of my property right now!" Taylor shouted.

" You stupid bitch. You can't tell me what to do!" the male voice shouted back.

" You are so going to die!"

" You wish. My master is here and he wants you. I have strict orders to take you back to him."

" Well why doesn't he come out here himself?"

" Oh but I am. I've been here the entire time." replied a strange male voice.

Taylor could feel his arms wrap around her neck and start to tighten.

" Let go of me!" Taylor yelled as she struggled to get free.

" Only if you agree to come with me."

" Drop dead! No one would want to come with you!"

" Now you didn't really need to say that. You know that I don't like it when you are rude to me. Now I'll have to kill you."

" You. Wish. Scumbag! You don't know what you're dealing with." Taylor said as she

elbowed him and while he was stunned she kneed him. (A/N: Hahahahaha loser! that's

gotta hurt) Unfortunately he recovered quickly and was about to shoot Taylor when

Knives decided to intervene. The only thing Taylor heard was a shot then she realized

that they were out numbered and that Knives was too weak to really be any help.

' Crap!' Taylor thought as she ran over to Knives as he collapsed.

" What were you thinking?" Taylor asked, worriedly ( I don't know if that's a word... Oh well).

" I'm sorry I helped." came his reply.

" I didn't mean it that way! I'm just worried about you. Now I want you to stay right here and don't move." she said as she stood up and took out her gun.

" Now you guys really have ticked me off! If you don't want to die I suggest that you start running now!" she shout as she loaded her gun.

Of course they were all idiots and just stood there and started firing at her. She

managed to injury majority of them but accidentally killed several. Her white pajamas

were now speckled in blood. Both her own and other's.

Once she had chased of the rest of the gang members she slowly/painfully walked back

to Knives. When she reached him she sat down and heaved a sigh of relief.

" Come on Knives We gotta get you up to bed." she said as she heaved herself up and helped Knives up.

They climbed the stairs to the bedroom. When Knives turned around (on the bed.) he

saw Taylor and her bloody, white pajamas in the moonlight that was flooding from the

window and thought ' Wow. She really does look like a fallen angel.'

" Hey Knives. Thank you"

" yeah. Whatever. I thought you said that killing was wrong."

" I did but I never said that you couldn't. Why do you think they called us the fallen angels? We were covered in blood like the angels who defied god and killed."

Taylor was so tired and everything seemed fuzzy so she lay down (right next to Knives) and fell asleep.

Knives who was blushing madly just lay there not knowing what to do and even if he had he had no strength left in him.

The next day Taylor awoke and was about to get out of bed when she felt some one's arm

around her waist. When she tried to pull away it tightened. She already knew who the

arm belonged to. She was **SO **dead when he woke up. She looked up and stared at his

peacefully sleeping face. Big mistake! ( You know the feeling of someone staring at you

always makes you notice them or in this case wake up.) The very moment Taylor 

laid her head against his chest his eyes slowly opened. Once his eyes were fully

open he realized that he was in the same bed as Taylor. He just stared.

' Oh Crap! he's awake.' thought Taylor.

' Why are you in the same bed as me?' his voice asked into her mind.

' You have telepathy? Crap I shouldn't have answered now he knows I'm awake! Before

you go crazy just let me get out of bed and then we can forget all about this?' begged Taylor.

laughs evil Sorry about that. I really wanted to post this chapter and I ran out of ideas. I promise the net chapter will be better! Dodges several sharp objects

HAVE FUN ALWAYS:)

Chu-Chu13


	4. What a Gimpity Gada day!

Sorry! Here's the next chapter. Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: Honestly! Do you really think I own Trigun? Viewers shake heads I thought so! Anyway, I DON'T own Trigun! '' Now I'm sad. 

Chapter # 4:

Taylor knew that Knives was going to kill her, so she decided to get up and start running.

'I can get away 'cuz he's injured!' thought Taylor. (( We will come back to them a little later))

Somewhere in the dessert...

"Mr. Vash where are we going?" asked Millie.

"To find Knives before he hurts anyone," replied Vash.

This was the third day in the dessert and they still hadn't found any clues as to where Knives was. Vash had tried reading his brother's thoughts but found it impossible to get in. In the distance they could see a house. They could also see a young woman wearing a black tank top, a pair of jeans and a lot of guns. As they got closer they also noticed a black cat. Once they were within yelling distance the girl starts firing at them.

" I don't want any!" yelled the girl.

" We come in peace!" Vash yelled back as he dodged a lot of bullets.

" Really?" asked the girl.

" Yes." replied Meryl (who was very irritated).

" Hello, my name is Millie Thompson (can't spell), that is Meryl Strife, and he is Mr. Vash the Stampede." said Millie as she walked up to the girl, all of the bullets seeming to just go around her naturally.

" Vash the Stampede! I'm so scared!" the girl replied, sarcastically, " My name is Gada. And if any of you even think of trying anything bad I'll shoot you."

So Vash, Meryl and Millie went inside Gada's house. Her house seemed pretty normal at the first look but if one took a moment to really look you could see dozens of bullets holes and the sides of the furniture had been mutilated by the cat and other random things.

"SO what brings you to this piece of shit place?" she asked cheerily ((well as cheerily as you can be being Gada..Yeah that didn't make much sense but it will eventually))

"Well we are looking for Mr. Vash's brother" Millie replied totally oblivious to the act that this woman had just tried to make them into Swiss cheese looking things.

"Hmm really? What's his description?" she asked using her cat as a head rest type thing.

"Well he's about my height, uhh blue eyes, shorter hair, and isn't very social." Vash said.

"He doesn't like the entire human race also" Meryl added with a sigh.

"Hmm I think I like him!" Gada said. Her only real interaction s with the human race were mostly with sales people warping her sense of humanity a little.

Meryl's eyes went big 'What? How could you like such a terrible person like that! He's so mean and he hates the race you belong to!" she shouted

"Shut the hell up lady!" Gada replied her voice a little louder. "God and what's with everyone assuming I'm in their race?" ((like that's happened so many times before!)).

"You are human aren't you?" Vash asked.

"That's it who sent you? I swear to god if you're from Freddy's little gang He is SO dead the next time I 'accidentally' bump into him!" she said her eyes grew hard and very angry as she pulled out a gun once more aiming it at Vash

"Wait! We aren't from any gang!" Vash said putting his hands up as if they could act like a shield and protect him from Gada's wrath.

"Then who and hat are you?" she demanded

"My name is Meryl Strife and that's Millie we are with an insurance company. We were sent after Vash the Stampede." Meryl said softly but her voice was full of agitation

"And My name's Vash. I like donuts and pretty girls.." he said starting off on a list of frivolous stupid things.

"I don't care what your interests are!" Gada said putting the gun down.

After a few hours of chatting Gada and the gang became pretty good friends and Gada decided to travel with them. You never know she might run into one of her sisters.

Meanwhile back with Taylor and Knives.

Knives just lay there in her bed anger coursing throughout his mind and body. Taylor one the other hand had run just downstairs waiting for any sign of movement from upstairs.

'When I get my hands on her, I am going to kill her very slowly and painfully' he thought

'Gimpity do da, gimpity a, my oh my, what a gimpity day' Taylor sung to him in his mind.

I hope you guys like the new and improved version! It sure is a lot logner then the like 5 sentences of the old one! Lol. Anyways I need two more sisters earth and air so please email me or put their descriptions in your review!


	5. Night night

A few days had passed and Meryl, Millie, Vash, Gada and her random black cat were traveling through the desert. It was pretty hot as you might suspect (duh it's a desert).Gada carried a medium sized pack over her shoulders.

"Ms. Gada? What's in your pack?" Millie asked

"My true love" Gada replied

"What's that? Paint thinner?" Meryl asked sarcastically

"Hey what's up you ass? Your head?" Gada replied "I have my weapons in here" she said to Millie.

Meryl was stunned. No one had ever spoken like that to her before. She was at a total loss for words.

"Are we there yet?" Vash asked.

"My sister's house is pretty close. It's in the town of uhh oh where it is? Oh yeah! It's in July."

At the word of July Vash became totally serious.

"Yeah she's a freak though... She's the only one left. How she managed to survive I have no clue" Gada shrugged "Whatever…. We were so close to..." she mumbled.

"So close to what?" asked Millie.

"Oh nothing really" Gada lied.

Back with Taylor and Knives……..

Taylor peaked up the staircase making sure it was safe enough to go up. After a few moments of silence she snuck up to the bed room and peaked in. What she saw was an empty bed and an open window she thought he had left and burst in.

"That bastard! After all I did for him! He just gets up and leaves without saying even a word to me!" she said.

The moment she burst in she could hear Knives laughing in her head

"Fuck your still here aren't you?" she asked out loud.

"I couldn't just leave with out paying my respects" he said and walked out from behind the door his gun pointed at her head.

"I'm honored" she said smiling but still faced the window

"Good job trying to fool me with that lame story" he said "It was all a lie. There is no one better then us plants"

"You're a dick." She said and turned towards him "You are the biggest dickhead I have ever met."

Knives was simply stunned by what she was saying to him. Taylor began walking closer and he could do nothing about it something about her eyes kept him in his place.

"Nothing witty to say?" she asked "Darn" no she as about an inch away from his face.

In an instant she collapsed. On the side of her neck was a dart and an instant after that Knives collapsed as well. Through the window crawled the lowest life form on earth. It was Devlin the only man on the entire planet who wanted Taylor so badly for himself that he would do anything to get her.

"Looks as if I have two hostages now" he said to himself as his lackeys dragged their unconscious bodies out.

Back to Vas and the gang…

IT was silent now. Meryl was pouting; Millie was humming an old tune to herself. Vash was reflecting on life, and Gada was just walking. In the distance a small hut could be seen who it belonged to was a complete mystery but it was still the only building around for miles.

"Hey I think that might be her house." Gada said as she began to run towards it.

"Hey wait!" Millie said following her and then Vash and Meryl joined in.

When they reached thee house it was abandoned. There was some furniture left and a note on the table. It was written in an unknown language though.

"What the hell? What kind of writing is this?" Meryl asked picking it up

"Oh shut up it's from my sister" she said snatching the note. "Dear Sisters, I have moved to July Come visit me you lazy asses. Love always your beautiful wonderful magical sister, Ashley." Gada read "That bitch" was the only other comment she said

"You shouldn't talk about your sister that way Ms. Gada" Millie said.

"Oh I can talk about her al I want. She's won't ever suffer from low self esteem." Gada replied

"Is there any food?" Meryl asked.

"Let's see when this note was dated….. Over a hundred years ago! Great I wonder if the water still works" Gada said walking into the kitchen and ignoring Meryl's question.

Vash had seated himself down on the very old and incredibly dust couch and was still thinking.

The sound of running water could be heard "Oh yeah! She did something right!" Gada shouted. "Come on everyone time to get as much water as you can!"

Millie walked into the kitchen and was holding Meryl's and Vash's canteens. Millie and Gada began to fill them up and talked. What they talked about was Gada's past and Millie being Millie just listened had already decided to not tell anyone else.

"Vash what's wrong?" Meryl asked quietly.

"Nothing" he mumbled

"Are you thinking about July?"

"She had hit the nail right on the head and Vash looked up his eyes held the greatest sorrow ever.

"Vash it wasn't your fault. Knives made you" she offered some support and sat down next to him.

Vash couldn't respond he stared at the ground still thinking.


End file.
